JN adventures : A journey to Atlantis
by rose angel3
Summary: our favorite genius once again is heading for a crazy adventure but this time with a twist because the story happens in the 18th century an amazing story contains princesses , pirates, Indians and magic with romance and adventure,drama and much more all to form an amazing and magical tale bad summary please read and review


**Well here it is my first JN story please review flames are acceptable I hope you like it sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Declaimer: I don't own any JN characters**

**Note: this story is in the middle of the 18****th**** century**

….

Our story starts In the middle of busy London's streets lied a medium two storied house it was the neutron's household in the basement of the house there sit well slept 21 year old jimmy neutron with messy brown hair and two closed blue eyes he was sitting on a wooden chair while his head was resting between his two arms an a desk a world glob with several marks and circles on it a big map of the world lied wide open under him with mark and circles on it as well with also some drool coming for our sleeping friend papers where scattered every where on the desk on the floor on the shelves a clock lied on one side of the room announced that it was nine (you know those big and tall clocks those which in the cartoon movies ) jimmy 's loyal dog and his trusty companion burst throw the doors running to his master barking and stepping on all the paper he stepped on the desk and started licking jimmy's face "oh betty betty my love "muttered the guineas still in his dream world seeing that this wasn't working Goddard moved to his ear and barked very loudly "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" the guineas screamed as he lost his balance and fell from the chair he got "I am awake …and I AM LATE "he screamed as he looked at the clock he ran to his room to get changed he came back wearing a white shirt with a red vest and a blue jacket khaki pants and brown pair of shoes he went back to the basement he picked up the papers and the map and ran upstairs "good morning mum good morning dad" he said as he passed his parents "wait jimmy your … breakfast" his mum said but he had already left .

He was standing in front of oxford university he took a deep breath this was the university which he graduated from two years ago it wasn't like in was the first time he entered it since then no contraire he have been coming here for the past two years showing the professors his new inventions or discoveries but non of them liked it they said that it was too dangerous "today is the day " he said to himself holding the map in his hands tightly "today is the day that the history will remember jimmy Isaac neutron in"

No" "what did you say? " asked jimmy with a mix of shock and confusion '"what you heard MR neutron N.O" said one the professors taking a look at the papers jimmy presented to him boringly "but why ?" jimmy asked " mister jimmy you can't really expect us to pay money from the budget of the university on such …..a myth" said another professor she was younger than the others she had shoulder length blond hair hazel eyes and was wearing glasses "but it's not a myth I have proved right here that ….." jimmy said reaching for a paper but the blond lady snatched it "that doesn't prove anything" she said angrily ugh he had always hated this woman "listen kid there is a huge difference between what is written on paper and real world I mean Atlantis and the buried treasure in it is just a myth to go to a specific point in the Atlantic ocean near north America need money ,men ,equipment and much more" the first professor explained he was tall in his late fifty's he had salt and pepper hair "and don't forget that north America is newly discovered and we don't know what we will find there" the woman added jimmy lowered his head in disappointment an old professor he was short with light white hair approached him "oh we want to help you we really do but the budget isn't that big o.k. and a trip like this will need a lot of money time and men besides people may die and you wouldn't want that to happen right " the professor said "no of course not" jimmy said "and besides who knows maybe one day you will come here and be a professor too right guys" the old men said looking back all the other professors shook their heads waved mouthing a big "NO" "thank you professor Phil but I think I will pass this offer "jimmy said walking out of the room when he was out of sight all the professors started talking and complaining about how annoying and dangerous was jimmy all except a lady with a grey hair tied in a messy bun she was wearing black glasses and a long nose she looked at the others and stood up " excuse me " she said as she walked out she started walking the hallways looking left and right till she got a glimpse of jimmy "neutron neutrooooon" she yelled in her chicken like voice jimmy saw her and stopped walking he turned to face her " Mrs. Foul " jimmy said surprised " jimmy you're not going to give up are you? " she asked "well Mrs. Foul I don't want to this is really an important discovery for me it could change the history but they refuse to give me any help what can I do "he explained shaking his head "umm okay jimmy let me show you something follow me " she said as she started walking in the hallways with jimmy in tow they both entered a room that was filled with nothing but photos every where you look you would find a photo "do you know what is this room ?" she asked "of course this is the room that holds the pictures of all the colleagues whom had graduated from here " he answered confidently "great and I guess you know who is this men in this picture " she said pointing to a big picture on the wall in this picture was a short guy with thick glasses and short black hair he was wearing a lab coat and waving his graduating hat in the air "actually no " he answered "this was a guy named calamitous he graduated 15 years ago he was a genius just like you with many great ideas but you know why he never become anything important is because he never completed any thing " she explained "whether it was from others dough or he douched himself he never completed a thing and eventually he disappeared and no one ever heard of him again can you get what I am trying to say ? " she asked "amm …. no not really " jimmy answered " well the point is that you must never give up in what you believe in if you want to be something one day " Mrs. foul said "yea but what can I do they refuse to give me a penny as a support " jimmy hissed "well then don't depend on their support " he put her hand on jimmy's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes which freaked him out a little "listen neutron and mark my words if you really believe in something don't depend on anyone else to do this thing for you cause if you want to do a thing in it's best way then do it yourself don't wait for others go and try jimmy you have to take things in your own hands" she said the last sentence slowly jimmy nodded his head thanked her and started walking out of the grey building as he went out of the building he found his best friend and his loyal dog waiting for him his best friend was Carlton Ulysses wheezer he was a vet who worked hard for a famous doctor who got all the fame and attention though carl did all the work he was a bit shorter then jimmy he was a bit over weight but not much he had curly short orange locks and brown eyes his dream was to have a lama farm he was wearing an orange shirt with a black coat and pants they were both sitting on the marble steps of the stairs and jimmy could tell that they were waiting for some time just as carl spotted jimmy his eyes brightened he got up and ran to him with Goddard his dog in tow he stopped in front of him "so how was it ? did they like it? did they accept it ? " he asked all the questions very fast that it seemed like it was one word but all had the same answer jimmy not wanting to talk about it lowered his head and started to descend the steps carl looked at him with all the excitement gone he started to follow him slowly down the steps with Goddard at his side he put his hand on jimmy's shoulders causing them both to stop with jimmy still lowering his head and staying silent carl decided to break the silence "hey it's okay jimmy you can always come back tomorrow right" assured Carl trying to comfort his friend jimmy just continued walking Carl ran after him just then something got his eyes he smiled and yelled "hey jimmy looked isn't that betty cunllin's carriage" he pointed at a blue carriage which stopped at the other side of the road jimmy shot his head up and looked dreamily as the door of the carriage opens and a young woman with shiny brown hair and brown eyes got out of the carriage she was wearing a pink puffy dress and a pink hat she opened he umbrella though it wasn't raining and started crossing the street with one of her friends "he she is coming towards us come on say something to her " Carl whispered as he pushed frozen jimmy betty stopped and looked puzzled at the man who had just stepped in front of her "h…. hey ms cuinlin how is it going " jimmy said with a goofy grin on his face "um fine Mr. neutron" she called softly "yes " he said softly titling his head to the side with a dreamy look "um your stepping on my dress " he looked down and found out that he was really stepping on the soft fabric if her dress "oh … yeah sorry " he moved one step backward only causing him to hit a garbage can he fell and all the garbage can fell on him betty and her friend started laughing and walked away seeing the whole scene Goddard and Carl ran to their friend Carl helped jimmy to stand up and to remove the garbage Jimmy looked at betty as she walked away with her friend still giggling he muttered " this is so not my day" he shook his head and started marching to his house Carl looked at his friend and decided to break the silence " hey she just doesn't know you well you know once you get to know each other I am sure she will fall head over heals for you jim" "it's know use Carl I tried every thing I even tried talking about proposing to her with her father and he refused I mean come on who would like to get engaged to London's freak" jimmy practically spat the word 'freak' "you're not a freak jimmy at least not to me" Carl stated "I know Carl I just wish I could show them all of them that I am not a weirdo I am not a freak I am a great scientist heck I am a genius I can do any thing I just need to …" he trailed off looking at the sky

**_ Mark my words if you really believe in something don't depend on anyone else _**

**_ Don't wait for others go and try jimmy you have to take things in your own hands _**he remembered Mrs. foul's words "….to take things in my own hands "he muttered it was barley audible and Carl hadn't heard what he said "what ?" he asked suddenly as if someone had awaken him he raised his hand high in the air and shouted "BRAIN BLAST" he started running and muttering things to himself Carl and Goddard stood there dumbfound and then they started running after the enthusiastic genius

** well what can i say i couldn't rirst a typical brain blast , anyway cindy,sheen ,and libby will be in the next two chapters well that was the first chapter how was it please review**


End file.
